A rotor for a brush motor includes coils that are formed by winding wires around bobbins of a core, and a commutator that rotates integrally with the core. Each wire of the coils is electrically connected to commutator segments of the commutator, and an electric current flows through the coil when electric power is supplied to the commutator segments via so-called “brushes”. When an electric current flows through a coil, the coil generates a magnetic field. Magnetic forces among the coils of the rotor and magnets disposed on the stator cause the rotor to rotate with respect to the stator.
In general, in a rotor for a brush motor, wires are fixed to and electrically connected to commutator segments by engaging (so-called “hooking”) the end portions of the wires drawn out from the bobbins with the commutator segments. For example, in a rotor disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an engaging claw is provided on each commutator segment, and an armature wire is fused to an engaging claw in a state in which the engaging claw is bent to clamp the armature wired. Thereby, the armature wire is fixed to and electrically connected to the commutator segment.